


The Phantom, the Dancer, and the Patron

by SaphiralovesTolkien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiralovesTolkien/pseuds/SaphiralovesTolkien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom of the Opera takes a twist as the characters are replaced with the nations and countries we all love. There is an even deeper twist that removes it from the story we all know so well...a blind dancer, a sinister patron, a gentle phantom, love, lust, betrayal, and murder....come, sit, relax, and enjoy the show...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opera Populaire

The Phantom of the Opera Hetalia Style

By: SaphiraLovesTolkien

Chapter One:

The Opera Populaire

**Look at me releasing a new story! I have never written a Hetalia fanfict before and considering that I am attempting to merge it with one of the greatest plays, bare with me!**

**I do not own any of the countries or the Phantom of the Opera script.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

_‘Lot 666 then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of how it may have looked when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away a ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination…’_

Paris 1870: Opera Populaire

The famous Paris Opera House is in a flurry as a rehearsal for ‘Hannibal’ by Chalumeau is under way. People scuttle to and fro with costumes and bits of sets, while dancers lace up their shoes and actors put make-up on. The lead of the play was singing in the middle of it all holding a severed head and doing a good, but horrible job of singing over everyone:

_The trophy from our saviors,_

_From our saviors,_

_From the enslaving force of Rome!_

She threw the prop at stage hand and went to her maids one of them handing her a white dog. Girls dressed in red and orange dresses with ridiculous orange head pieces entered singing:

_With feasting and dance and song!_

_Tonight in celebration,_

_We greet the victorious throng!_

_Returned to bring salvation!_

Men came in after them dressed in absurd armor and orange hair singing:

_The trumpets of Carthage resound!_

_Hear, Romans, now and tremble!_

_Hark to our step on the ground!_

Natalia, the lead, moves to the front of the choirs then moves to the side with the dancers to create a sort of tunnel singing:

_Hear the drums—Hannibal comes!_

As Natalia moves to the side she trips on her dress, she snarls at her maids and snaps, “You make my dress train too long!” A handsome man struts onto the stage between the dancers looking absolutely ridiculous in his armor and orange feathers. Much to the chagrin of many, he starts to sing:

_Sad to return to the land we love threatened once more_

_By Roma’s far reaching grasp!_

“It is Rome! Not Roma!” States the flustered Conductor.

“GET IT RIGHT!” Screeches the stage director.

“So sorry Mon Cher, Rome, Rome,” mutters Francis practicing it.

“Now gentlemen, gentlemen! From the beginning,” says Roderich tapping his wand against the music stand.

The manger chooses that moment to walk in with two men behind him, explaining what is happening, “This way, as you can see rehearsals are underway for a new production of Chalumeau’s ‘Hannibal’.

Lovino, the director for the actors and dancers, yells at the intruding men, “Bastards! We are rehearsing! Get off the stage! Now!”

Roderich, in a much calmer but no less forceful tone says, “Monsieur Wang, I am rehearsing.”

Yao Wang, the manager of the opera house looks around him, calling for everyone’s attention, “Monsieur Edelstein, Monsieur Vargas, Madame Hedervary… Ladies and Gentlemen please if I could have your attention, aru.” Once he’s satisfied that he has everyone’s attention he continues, “As you know there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you…to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire…Monsieur Arthur Kirkland and Monsieur Alfred Jones.”

The dancers and actors clap politely as Alfred waves happily to them and Arthur merely nods.

“I’m sure,” continues Yao, “you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business, aru.”

“Scrap metal, actually,” corrects Alfred.

Some of the ballet dancers whisper amongst themselves and one, Feliciano Vargas, whispers to his fellow actor Ludwig, “They must be rich.”

“Now,” says Arthur clapping his hands to gain everyone’s attention, “We are deeply honored to introduce our new patron…”

“The Vicomte de Densen!” Says Alfred cutting his fellow manager off and causing Arthur to scowl.

A smartly dressed young man enters with a cocky grin on his face that causes quite a few of the dancers to swoon. He has wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and is dressed in a long black coat with red pants tucked into black boots. The ballet dancers press closer to get a good look at their new patron. One of the dancers in the front tilts his head and frowns slightly as he hears the name.

“He is quite handsome, don’t you think Matthew?” Says Antonio Fernandez Carrideo.

“I thought you liked Monsieur Lovino,” says Matthew Williams raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“I do, but I can appreciate other people can I not?”

“My brothers and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire,” says Mikkel Densen with a crooked grin.

Alfred and a few other actors clap, while Natalia sweeps forward with a charming smile, “Gentlemen, Signora Natalia Arlovskaya, our leading Soprano for five years,” says Yao as Mikkel takes Natalia’s hand and kisses it.

“Who?” Asks Alfred quietly to Arthur while giving the singer a charming smile.

Francis makes a little cough and struts forward, catching Yao’s attention, “And this is Signor Francis Bonnefoy.”

“An honor Signor,” says Mikkel shaking his hand, “I believe I am keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be there this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies Monsieur.” Mikkel nods to Roderich and Lovino before taking his leave with Yao.

“Thank you Monsieur,” says Roderich and taps his music stand, “once more if you please Signor.”

“Get going you bastards!” Snaps Lovino causing the dancers to hurry.

“He love me, he love me,” says Natalia to her entourage and more specifically to Ivan Braginsky who only nods once before hurrying away to join the others.

“If you please Monsieur,” says Madame Hedervary motioning them to come to the side with her.

“Ballet! That is your cue!” Snaps Lovino. The ballet dancers prance out and start to dance.

“We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet,” says Madame Hedervary as they watch the dancers. They leap in lines together causing their chains to rattle then some of them crouch low, while others jump over them.

“I see why,” says Alfred, “especially that little blond angel.” He points to one of the dancers who has wavy blond hair and bright violet eyes.

“My adopted son, Matthew Williams,” says Madame Hedervary with a hint of pride.

“And that exceptional beauty,” says Arthur pointing to another dancer with long blond hair and golden eyes, “no relation I trust?”

“Airini Rongo,” says Madame Hedervary, “Extremely talented Monsieur Kirkland. He is our only blind dancer.”

“Blind?!” States Alfred in shock looking at her with wide eyes, “How in the world can he dance?!”

“He has exceptional hearing Monsieur and has learned to listen to the tempo beats and to the other dancers for his queue.”

“Quite talented indeed,” says Arthur watching the young dancer.

“Wait, did you say Rongo? No relation to the Australian violinist?” Asks Alfred.

“The youngest of his two sons,” says Madame Hedervary,” his other son, Kyle, is an actor over there.” She points to where the men dressed in armor are and points out a man with bright blue eyes who is talking to another man with green eyes. “The two were orphaned when Airini was seven when they came to live and train in the opera house.”

“Orphaned you say?” States Arthur.

“I think of them as my sons too,” states Madame Hedervary firmly before motioning them to follow her and saying, “Gentlemen if you would kindly step to one side.”

Natalia backs up between the actors dressed in armor, while singing:

_Hannibal’s friends!_

Ludwig accidently steps on the train of Natalia’s dress and she turns to him annoyed, “Ah me! Not my dress! Why?”

Natalia quickly rips it out from underneath him and continues smiling and walking backward and to the side to make room for an elephant that was being wheeled in. Francis walks in besides it and everyone starts to sing again:

_The trumpeting elephants sound._

_Hear Romans, now and tremble._

Francis attempts to get onto the elephant, but quickly finds that he cannot and proceeds to struggle with it, while other actors come to help.

_Hark to their step on the ground!_

Natalia looks behind her only to see that Alfred and Arthur are not even looking at her and are focused on the ballet dancers that are twirling by. In a desperate attempt to get them to notice her she sings the rest in their direction:

_Hear the drums! Hannibal comes!_

The music ends and the dancers stop twirling. “All day! All they want is dancing!” Says Natalia angrily to Francis as Yao walks over to the new managers, “Well, the Vicomte de Densen is very excited about tonight’s gala aru.”

“Ah, ah-ha-ha,” says Natalia walking over as the elephant is wheeled away revealing the hollow insides, “Allora Allora Allora I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as you new managers! Because I will not be singing!”

She stomps away and angrily curses them in Belarusian. The actors and dancers look at each other as if to say, ‘there she goes again’, “Get my doggy, bring my doggy, bye bye!”

“What do we do!?” Asks Alfred in a panic turning to Yao as Natalia continues to walk away saying, “Bye bye dancing girls, see you later.”

“Grovel,” states Yao simply then more urgently when the two men don’t move, “Grovel!”

“Right, grovel,” says Alfred and Arthur together as they hurry to catch up to their lead.

“See you later,” says Natalia as she passes the ballet dancers, “I am going now, it is finished.”

“World renowned artist and great beauty,” says Arthur hurrying up to her.

“Principessa, Bella Diva,” says Alfred catching onto what Arthur was doing.

“Goddess of song!” Says Arthur rather flamboyantly.

Seeing that Natalia still does not look convinced Alfred turns to Roderich and asks, “Monsieur Edelstein isn’t there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act three of Hannibal. Perhaps if Signora…”

Roderich is shaking his head, while Lovino looks as if he wants to snap someone’s neck.

“Yes, Yes! Ma, no! Because I have not my costume for Act three because somebody not finish it!” She glares at the poor costume designers, “And I hate my hat!” She points to the quite appalling head piece she is wearing.

“But I wonder Signora,” says Arthur playing off Alfred’s idea as Natalia starts to ‘cry’, “as a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition? Unless of course Monsieur Edelstein objects.”

Roderich looks as if he wants to object; while Lovino snaps the wand he is holding.

Natalia sniffles then beams and says, “If my managers command, Monsieur Edelstein.”

“If my diva commands,” says Roderich deciding not to object and to save his ears from a drama induced melt down.

“Yes I do,” says Natalia as she walks toward the center of the stage, “Everybody very quiet!”

“Monsieur,” questions Alfred to Yao as they walk over, “exactly why are you retiring?”

“My health aru,” states Yao.

“I see.”

“You as well,” says Natalia pointing to Francis who was talking to the other actors. She opens a box that a maid brings her and brings out a bottle. She squirts whatever is in the bottle in her mouth.

Roderich returns to his post behind the music stand and Lovino grumpily joins the others who are on the side lines, “Signora,” says Roderich.

“Maestro,” signals Natalia. She moves her braid over her shoulder, gives Alfred and Arthur a smile them starts to sing:

_Think of me, Think of me fondly_

The maids who are dusting the chairs put in ear plugs.

_When we’ve said goodbye_

Natalia unnecessarily stretches the note causing Alfred to reach up to plug his ears then to awkwardly scratch the side of his head when he realizes that would be rude.

_Remember me, once in awhile_

_Please promise me you’ll try_

Airini grimaces and wants to desperately leave, but knows he can’t. Matthew takes his hand and pats it in sympathy; he knows that the ridiculous drawn out awful notes hurt his poor friend’s very sensitive ears.

_When you find, that once again_

Someone else also finds the drawn out notes awful as up in the rafters a figure starts to unwind the ropes holding up the scenery.

_You long to take your heart back and be free—_

Everyone screams as the scenery falls straight onto Natalia, who screams as she’s buried underneath rolls of scenery.

“Oh my God!” Yells Roderich stopping the music, “Signora!”

“I hate you!” Screams Natalia to no one in particular, “Lift it up!”

Some of the actors bend down to lift the scenery, while Francis leans down to help Natalia up off the floor. A black figure disappears from the rafters satisfied that he’s stopped the quite awful singing.

“He’s here,” says Matthew to Airini and the other dancers, “the Phantom of the Opera.”

“Signora, are you alright?” Asks Yao before looking up at the rafters and yelling, “Beilschmidt! For God’s sake aru what’s going on up there?!”

“Please Monsieur,” pleads Gilbert who is quite flustered at the moment, “Don’t look at me. As Gods my judge I wasn’t at my post. Please Monsieur, there’s no one there, or if there is well,” he grins quite creepily as he pulls the scenery back up, “then, it must be a ghost!”

Madame Hedervary, who had an inkling of who it might be, had wandered away looking up into the rafters to see an envelope flutter down. She picked it up and saw the elegant design stamped in red wax.

“Signora,” said Alfred lightly trying to laugh it off, “these things do happen.”

“For past three years,” says Natalia angrily pointing toward Yao, Roderich, and Lovino, “these things do happen, and did you try to stop them from happening? No! And you two,” she turns to point at a flustered Arthur and Alfred, “you are just as bad as them! ‘These things do happen.” She spits mockingly, “Until you stop these things from happening, this,” she gestures to herself, “thing does not happen!”

She turns and angrily stomps away shouting, “Bring my doggy and my boxy!”

“Amateurs,” snorts Francis gesturing to Arthur and Alfred before turning to follow the diva.

“Now you see, bye bye, I am really leaving!” States Natalia as she leaves the stage.

“Gentlemen,” says Yao turning to the flustered pair of managers, “good luck. If you need me, I shall be in China aru.”

Roderich looks like he’s going to be sick and Lovino breaks another conductor’s wand.

“Signora Arlovskaya!” Calls Alfred he turns to Roderich and Lovino, “She will be coming back won’t she?”

Roderich throws his hands up, completely done with today. Lovino snaps out curses in Italian and starts screaming at the actors to go away.

“You think so Monsieur?” Says Madame Hedervary looking between the two managers, “I have a message from the Opera Ghost.”

“Oh God in Heaven!” Proclaims Arthur, “You’re all obsessed!”

“He welcomes you to his Opera House…” starts Madame Hedervary before being interrupted by Arthur, “His opera house?!”

She continues, “And commands that you continue to leave box five empty, for his use and reminds you that his salary is due.”

“His salary?!” Proclaims Alfred snatching the letter to read it.

“Well, Monsieur,” says Madame Hedervary flipping her braid over her shoulder, “Monsieur Wang used to give him 20,000 Francs a month.”

“20,000 Francs!” Exclaims Arthur snatching the letter from Alfred’s hand.

“Perhaps you can afford more,” says Madame Hedervary, “with the Vicomte as your patron?”

“Madame,” says Arthur, “I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight. When the Vicomte was to join us for the Gala, but obviously we shall have to cancel,” he starts to viscously tear up the letter,” as it appears we have lost our star!”

Roderich looks quite ill at the mention of canceling the performance. Alfred turns to him, “But surely there must be an understudy?”

“Bastards!” Snaps Lovino, “There is no understudy for Natalia!”

“A full house Alfred,” exclaims Arthur, “we shall have to refund a full house!”

“I told you we should have never left the scrap metal business!” Exclaims Alfred.

“Airini Rongo could sing it sir,” says Madame Hedervary cutting in before an argument could break out.

“What, a blind dancer?” Says Alfred, “Don’t be silly.”

“He’s been taking lessons from a great teacher,” says Madame Hedervary leading Airini forward who looks a little nervous.

“Who?” Asks Alfred looking at the dancer.

“I do not his name Monsieur,” he says quietly.

“Let him sing for you Monsieur,” says Madame Hedervary already tugging Airini toward the center stage, “he has been well taught.”

Arthur and Alfred exchange looks clearly not knowing what to do, but this could be their only chance at saving the show.

“All right,” says Alfred taking initiative, “come on, don’t be shy,” he takes the dancer’s hand and helps to lead him to the middle of the stage, “come on, come along, just pretend we’re not here.”

Airini looks around nervously with wide blind golden eyes as he stands in center stage.

“From the top the aria then please,” says Roderich standing behind the music stand and dearly hoping that the dancer could sing.

“Alfred, this is doing nothing for my nerves,” says Arthur as he watches the dancer shuffle in place.

“He is very pretty,” points out Alfred.

“Yes, but a blind lead?! What will everyone think?!”

Alfred shrugged, “If you have another option I’m all ears Arthur.”

The music started and Airini starts to sing.

 

**The first chapter is complete! Hope you liked it! Can you guess which countries play which part? If you have any questions please feel free to ask! Reviews are luv! Flames will be fed to Smaug!**


	2. Think of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performance and the aftermath

 

**Author's Note: Second chapter!!!!**

**I do not own Hetalia or The Phantom of the Opera**

**Enjoy!**

Airini felt the clothes he was wearing, the smooth silkiness of the cloth and the rough glittery material that was laid over the skirt. After he sung the aria for Alfred and Arthur they had immediately declared that he was to sing in the opera. No amount of pleading got them to change their minds leading to where he was standing right now.

 

He nervously shuffled in the wings of the stage as the opera went through its first two acts. The curtain came down after act two finished and he heard Alfred say something about having a ‘special surprise’ for the audience.

 

“That’s your queue,” said Matthew coming up behind him, “are you nervous?”

 

“Nervous is a complete understatement,” said Airini brushing a piece of hair behind his ear.

 

“You’ll be fine,” said Matthew giving his friend a smile.

 

“Break a leg out there little brother!” Said the enthusiastic voice of Kyle. He swept Airini up in a hug who smiled and patted his brother’s shoulder when Kyle dropped him gently to his feet.

 

“Come on,” said Matthew taking Airini’s hands and guiding him to center stage.

 

“Is it too late to back out now?” Says Airini with a nervous chuckle as he bounces lightly on his toes.

 

“I’m afraid so mi amigo,” says Antonio with a grin throwing his arm around Matthew’s shoulders, “for the sake of everyone’s pay checks.”

 

Airini gives a nervous smile as Antonio claps his shoulder in good luck and moves to the wings. Matthew squeezes his hands, “You’ll do fine.”

Airini nods as Matthew leaves to move to the wings of the stage. Someone announces the start of act three and the curtain rises. Airini couldn’t help but think how lucky he is at the moment not to be able to see anyone. He probably looks ridiculous in the outfit he is wearing.

 

Roderich taps his wand against the music stand and the musicians start to play. Airini takes a deep breath then starts to sing:

 

_Think of me, Think of me fondly,_

_When we’ve said goodbye_

_Remember me, once in a while--_

_Please promise me you’ll try_

  _When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free - if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me_

 

The audience sat in their seats gaping at the beautiful voice that came from the petite figure on the stage. Mikkel Densen, who sat in box five, leaned against the barricade and looked down at the beautiful singer; trying to remember an old memory.

_We never said our love was evergreen,_

_or as unchanging as the sea -_

_but if you can still remember stop and think of me . . ._

 

Alfred sighs and cuddles close to Arthur who rolls his eyes, but smiles faintly at the other man.

_Think of all the things_

_we've shared and seen - don't think about the things_

_Which might have been . . ._

_Think of me,_

_t_ _hink of me waking, silent and resigned._

_Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - t_

_here will never be a day, when I won't think of you…_

Airini’s beautiful voice carries down to the lower depths of the opera house where a figure in black lingers. He closes his eyes letting the voice flow over him.

 

The audience claps enthusiastically along with the actors and dancers backstage. Mikkel looks down at the young singer:

 

_Can it be?_

_Can it be Airini?_

 

He jumps up shouting, “Bravo!” He makes his way down the grand staircase and toward the dressing rooms:

 

_Long ago, it seems to long ago_

_How young and innocent we were_

_He may_

_Not remember me, but I remember_

_Him…_

 

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade_

_they have their seasons so do we—_

_But please promise me,_

_that sometimes you will think…_

 

Airini takes a deep breath ready for the end.

 

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-aaaaaaah-of me!_

 

The music comes to a dramatic end and the audience leaps up clapping and shouting wildly. Many throw flowers as Airini bows glad to be finished. The curtain closes and Airini is swept up in the praises of everyone. He smiles as everyone praises and congratulates him. When he finally manages to pull away from everyone he goes down to one of the lower rooms, feeling around he finds the matches and manages to light a candle to honor his father.

 

A disembodied voice suddenly floates around him gently singing:

 

_Brava Brava Bravissima_

_Airini…Airini_

 

Calls Matthew walking down the stone stairs.

 

_Airini…_

 

Repeats the disembodied voice.

 

Matthew comes into the room finding Airini on the floor by a burning candle:

 

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect._

_I only wish I knew your secret,_

_Who is your great tutor?_

 

Matthew crouches down besides the blind dancer who looks up in his general direction, “Mattie…when your mother brought Kyle and I to live here, whenever I would come down here to light a candle for our father, a voice came from above, and in my dreams he was always there. You see…when our father lay dying he told me I would be protected by an angel. An Angel of Music.”

 

Matthew looks at his friend skeptically, “Airini…do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you?”

 

Airini gets up saying, “I believe that it is an angel Mattie…a beautiful angel.”

 

Sensing his friend still is not convinced Airini explains:

 

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius..._

Matthew quickly takes his friend’s hands worry evident:

 

_Airini you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can’t come true_

_Airini you’re talking in riddles_

_And it’s not like you_

 

Matthew leads Airini out of the room and back towards the dressing rooms. Airini, though, is insistent:

 

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me your Glory!_

 

 Matthew looks worryingly at his friend:

 

_Who is this Angle of Music?_

_This…_

 

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange Angel_

 

Matthew leads Airini back to the dressing room and leaves him there to go and take off his costume and to make sure Antonio doesn’t aggravate Lovino too much. Airini walks inside and almost trips over a vase full of fragrant flowers, “Where did all these come from?”

 

“Your admirers,” answers Madame Hedervary who is trying to arrange the many vases to make room for a pathway, “I am considering burning some of them. There are just too many! You will faint with all these around you!”

 

Airini laughs lightly and touches the heads of the nearest flowers.

 

“You did very well my dear,” says Madame Hedervary walking over to the blind dancer, “he is pleased with you.”

 

She places one single rose tied with a black ribbon into his hand, then leaves shutting the door behind her. Airini touches the petals of the rose and ponders its meaning as he makes his way around the vases and into a chair.

Outside in the corridors Mikkel walks over to the dressing room door, but is intercepted by Alfred and Arthur, “Ahh Vicomte! I think we made quite a discovery with our pretty blind dancer!” Says Arthur proudly.

 

“Perhaps we could present him to you dear Vicomte?” Says Alfred with a wide smile.

 

“Gentlemen,” says Mikkel moving around them, “if you wouldn’t mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make unaccompanied. Thank you.” And with that Mikkel slips into the room and shuts the door behind him.

 

“It would appear they’ve met before,” says Alfred intrigued.

 

“Anyone with half a mind can see that git,” says Arthur with a roll of his eyes.

 

Mikkel enters to find Airini sitting curled up in a chair among the many vases of flowers looking like a fairy from another world. He notices the single rose he holds and how intently he looks at it. Mikkel grins and walks quietly through the room until he is behind the dancer, then he puts his arms around his shoulders and asks in a teasing voice, “What is it about that flower that makes you so focused that you missed my entry?”

 

Airini jumps in shock and nearly drops the flower.

 

“Oh I do apologize for scaring you my dear,” says Mikkel moving around until he is crouched in front of the dancer, taking one of his hands.

 

“Mikkel?” Asks Airini not daring to believe it.

 

 “The one and only I hope,” answers Mikkel kissing the knuckles of the hand he is holding and causing the dancer to blush a very pretty shade of pink.

 

“Look at you,” says Mikkel inspecting the petite dancer, “dancer one day, the lead singer the next! You have the voice of an angel and are heavenly like one too.”

 

Airini blushes harder and ducks his head in embarrassment, “Do not praise me. I look absolutely ridiculous!”

 

“On the contrary,” says Mikkel tugging the dancer to his feet and slipping an arm around his small waist, “You do indeed look like you fell out of heaven. Now, you must dine with me!”

 

Airini starts to protest, but Mikkel shushes him and says, “I won’t take no for an answer! Go, change! I’ll get the carriage! Be ready in two minutes!”

 

Then Mikkel is gone leaving a very confused and flustered dancer behind.

 

A dark figure glares angrily at the retreating back of the Vicomte. He goes to the door and locks it, taking the key with him he disappears into the shadows.

 

Airini is nervously pacing in his room trying to decide what to do. He hadn’t changed yet and was anxiously twirling the single rose between his fingers. The candles suddenly go out with a whoosh and a dark voice echoes throughout the room:

 

_Insolent boy!_

_This slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool!_

_This brave young suitor_

_Basking in my triumph!_

 

Airini looks around, even though he knows it’s useless. He carefully sings out an apology:

 

_Angel! I hear you!_

_Speak, I listen…_

_Stay by my side, guide me!_

_Angel, my soul was weak—_

_Forgive me…_

_Enter at last, Master…_

 

The voice echoes around the room again, but this time there is a hint of amusement:

 

_Flattering child_

_You shall know me_

_Hear why in shadow_

_I hide!_

_Turn your face to the mirror—_

_I am here inside!_

 

Airini whirls around, frightened, when he feels arms encircle his waist. He gently touches the other’s face feeling relieved when he feels the mask:

 

_Angel of Music!_

_Guide and Guardian!_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music you hide no longer_

_You are with me Angel!_

 

The phantom starts to lead Airini towards the mirror that hides the passage way to his lair:

 

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come with me: Angel of Music_

 

Mikkel, who had returned to fetch the dancer, finds the door locked and a strange voice coming from within. “Who is that voice? Who is with you?” He calls out.

 

Airini doesn’t seem to hear him, too enchanted by the voice and figure who is guiding him through the mirror.

 

_I am your Angel of Music_

_Come with me: Angel of Music_

 

“Airini? Airini!” Calls out Mikkel desperately to no avail.

 

 The phantom guides his dancer through the mirror and closes the door, effectively silencing the cries of the man. The blind dancer was now his.

 

**So, second chapter, lots of stuff happening. Sorry about the weird spacing I thought it was too much of a nuisance to try and fix so I left it. What'd think? Kudo and comment!**


End file.
